Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
Hallo, welkom bij Lostpedia! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Sjabloon:Seizoen2nav pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Angela (Overleg) 22 jun 2009 15:32 Fouten Sorry dat ik dit moet zeggen, maar er zitten enorm veel fouten op deze site. Michael is dood in seizoen 4, maar daar staat niks over bij Michael. En de theorieën, ja die kloppen voor geen meter. Michael die zegt welke kant het eiland is tegen Penelope widmore en zegt waar Desmond is terwijl Michael niet eens Desmond in seizoen 2 heeft ontmoet maar in seizoen 4.--Station7 28 aug 2009 17:52 (UTC) :De site is anderhalf jaar onbereikbaar geweest. Daardoor ontbreekt er een deel van de informatie. LOSTNL-Riki sep 15, 2009 16:46 (UTC) Maar aan de andere kant moet ik jullie een enorm compliment geven, omdat jullie de site veel leuker en wijzer hebben gemaakt. Echte LOST- fans willen alles weten. Waarom staat er geen pagina over Horace Goodspeed? --Station7 28 aug 2009 18:00 (UTC) Ik begrijp het. Heb je niet vrienden die je mee kunnen helpen met de site? Het zou wel cool zijn. De site is echter een hele verbetering dan een tijd geleden.--Station7 29 aug 2009 16:22 (UTC) Hoe zou ik je kunnen helpen met de pagina's als je dat wilt? Ik zou graag willen meehelpen. Al geef jij mij uitleg dan help ik maar al te graag. --Station7 30 aug 2009 11:21 (UTC) Mag ik een pagina aanmaken ovwer stations bezoeken. Ik weet precies wie welk station heeft bezocht, wie ervan af weet en wie het bijna heeft bezocht. Alleen wil jij me dan uitleggen hoe ik een pagina moet maken. --Station7 okt 11, 2009 18:34 (UTC) Is het erg al doe ik een paar dingetjes in het engels?--Station7 okt 12, 2009 13:21 (UTC) Ik vraag je om één ding: wil je alsjeblieft niet aan deze nieuwe pagina zitten. Ik weet precies wat ik doe en het komt helemaal goed. Ik werk er rond 7 uur verder aan.--Station7 okt 12, 2009 13:34 (UTC) Ik wil één van foto hebben van iemand die een station bezoeken, maar ik krijg geen normale foto te pakken. hoe komt dit?--Station7 okt 12, 2009 14:13 (UTC) Ik heb een foto opgeslagen, maar hoe moet ik het uploaden?--Station7 okt 12, 2009 16:46 (UTC) Darth Stefan, ik laat je toe om een foto erop te zetten van the station explorers page van lostpedia.com. Wil je het uploaden zodat jij het erop kan zetten, dan doe ik erna de rest.--Station7 okt 12, 2009 17:07 (UTC) Perfect plaatje, maar kan niet iets groter?--Station7 okt 12, 2009 17:22 (UTC) Bedankt, al heb ik je nodig zeg ik het wel. Ben je nog laat op? Dit kan nog een late nacht worden.--Station7 okt 12, 2009 17:34 (UTC) Nou voor nu ben ik klaar, je kan kijken wat je ervan vindt, maar morgen doen we de details als je mee wil helpen. Ik vraag je alsjeblieft om niet de dingen te veranderen. Ik heb zo mijn redenen. klik op de engelse lostpedia naam station7 en je ziet dat ik daar de hele tijd bezig ben geweest met station explorers.--Station7 okt 12, 2009 18:06 (UTC) Nou eigenlijk is mijn plan als volgt. Morgen wil ik alle details, dus de logo's van the swan, arrow, pearl etc. Dan als ik geluk heb kunnen we morgen ook nog is de stations bezoeken maken van the Others en dan als het kan, doen we daarana de rest nog en dan lijkt het precies op de engelse site. Wij moeten net zop cool worden als de engels site. Sta je achter mij? PS: ik wil er helaas geen foto's bij van de personages, want dat vindt ik niet leuk en er niet bij passen. --Station7 okt 12, 2009 18:17 (UTC) Al vraag je af waarom ik de sjabloon in werking erbij heb geplaatst is, omdat ik andere personen niet helemaal kan vertrouwen. Jij wel, maar anderen misschien niet.--Station7 okt 12, 2009 18:21 (UTC) Ik wil even iets zeggen, niet dat je nu denkt wat geeft hij toch veel kritiek. Maar goed hier is mijn punt: 1.Er staan veel te oude foto's op uit 2004 kunnen we nu niet foto's hebben uit 2009? 2. Sommige hoofdpersonages hebben niet eens een pagina net als Miles and Charlotte. 3. Bij de meeste afleveringen staat één zin, waarom één zin, daar wordt ik niet veel wijzer van? 4. Op sommige serieuse pagina's kunnen, zie ik bij het monster staan bij theorieën: Hi-daka-doe of zoiets. Dit gaat wel over het monster, niet over ''eén over ander grappig ding. Wie het er ook opzet, verwijderen moet het van de pagina. 5. Er staat niet genoeg informatie op, bij Ben dan weer wel, maar bij anderen staan losse zinnen, dit vormt geen verhaal als van Ben. Wordt niet boos dit is gewoon mijn mening. Deze site is toe aan een make-over. En trekt deze site trouwens veel personen? We moeten mensen aantrekken hierdoor, de engelse site trekt mensen aan, dat moet de nederlandse site ook doen.--Station7 okt 13, 2009 13:52 (UTC) Zullen we gewoon verder gaan met stationbezoeken?--Station7 okt 13, 2009 17:48 (UTC) Nee, hij heeft niet het station bezocht, maar hij zei in Abandoned dat hij niet op the button moest typen. daarom staat er dat, kijk dan op de engelse site station explorers.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 13:43 (UTC) Ik weet wat ik doe, zullen nu verder gaan?--Station7 okt 14, 2009 13:52 (UTC) Wil je beginnen met the swan logo de kopieren naar stationbezoeken op de nederlandse. en de rest ook van the swan en dat doen we in het nederlands.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 13:57 (UTC) Perfect!Zeker.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 14:07 (UTC) Is het gelukt? Dan kun je daarna de rest doen, tot the lamp post. Oké?--Station7 okt 14, 2009 14:24 (UTC) Perfect, dfoe het maar naar de pagina van stationbezoeken.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 16:20 (UTC) Oh ja doe de Pearl en Hydra los van elkaar.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Wil je de pearl en de hydra van elkaar wegdoen, dit ziet er netter uit.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) Perfect, ik moet even leren en dan gaan we weer verder, kan 10 tot 20 minuten duren.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 16:27 (UTC) Ik ga verder en ik zeg het wel wanneer ik je hulp nodig heb. Mijn complimenten over de pagina van Jacob. maar hoe noem je de pagin'van Jacob's vijand?--Station7 okt 14, 2009 16:44 (UTC) Wil je dat even vertalen, ben niet de beste in Engels.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 17:03 (UTC) Wil je mij meehelpen om het te vertalen in het Nederlands?--Station7 okt 14, 2009 17:23 (UTC) Zullen we morgen weer verder gaan?--Station7 okt 14, 2009 17:57 (UTC) Ik geloof je, maar weet jij dan wie die zinnen er op heeft gezegd? Sorry, ik dacht dat jij dat deed. Wie zit er dan achter? Vertel maar aan mij de bron, echt mijn excuses.--Station7 okt 14, 2009 21:10 (UTC) Wie? Wie heeft die zinnen er dan opgeplaatst? Ik vertrouw je volkomen.--Station7 okt 15, 2009 14:37 (UTC) Ik weet al wie, maar goed zullen we verdergaan?--Station7 okt 16, 2009 17:28 (UTC) Terug van weggeweest Hallo Darth Stefan, ik heb pas vandaag ontdekt dat de Nederlandstalige Lostpedia terug is. Voor de overzet naar wikia was ik admin op Lostpedia onder de naam Riki. Helaas kan ik nu niet meer onder die naam aanloggen, het oude wachtwoord werkt niet meer, en een mailadres had ik niet opgegeven. Ik weet niet hoe ik die account weer kan gebruiken, want hoe kan ik bewijzen dat ik dezelfde persoon ben? Het enige wat ik heb is het oude wachtwoord, maar ik vermoed dat je daar niks kan mee doen. Ik wil alvast opnieuw meewerken. Groeten, Rikia sep 14, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Stefan, ik heb gevonden dat mijn oude account nu LOSTNL-Riki heet, en daar kan ik wel op inloggen. Alleen mijn gebruikerspagina's zijn leeg, maar dat zal door het hernoemen zijn. Ik zal zeker vanaf nu weer af en toe meewerken! Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki sep 14, 2009 21:23 (UTC) Hallo Dart Stefan, daar ben ik weer. Ilana en Frank zijn nieuwe personages. Ook Richard. Dit is een paar dagen geleden bekend gemaakt.--Station7 dec 3, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Bedankt, ik zal het kijken. Julliet hebben echt lef. Op de Engelse Wikia, mag dat niet. You're the best. ik zal het straks bekijken.--Station7 jan 31, 2010 14:05 (UTC) Heb je ook LA X part 2?--Station7 feb 1, 2010 14:22 (UTC) Ik haeb genoten. Heb jij het ook gezien trouwens?--Station7 feb 1, 2010 14:32 (UTC) He Darth Stefan. Ik wil even zeggen dat het rookmonster en Jacobs vijand één en dezelfde persoon zijn. Het zou fijn als je er één artikel van maaakt. Groeten.--Station7 feb 6, 2010 17:38 (UTC) Ik ben het er mee eens Darth Stefan.--Station7 feb 6, 2010 17:42 (UTC) Goed gedaan. The Wiki is goed verandered. In welke trailer zien we de Vuurtoren?--Station7 feb 21, 2010 17:12 (UTC) Die Trailer heb ik helaas al gezien, maar heb je ook ergens de aflevering.--Station7 feb 21, 2010 19:33 (UTC) Sjabloon locaties Hallo Stefan, ben je van plan om het sjabloon:Locaties spoedig in orde te zetten? Zoals het nu is staat er wel veel meer op dan vroeger op NavLocaties, maar niks is vertaald. Alvast bedankt, LOSTNL-Riki feb 21, 2010 16:46 (UTC) :Bedankt! LOSTNL-Riki feb 21, 2010 21:30 (UTC) Darth Stefan Wiki Dat is cool. Je hebt een eigen Wiki, ik was dit ook al van plan. Ik moet een heel archief bijhouden. Ziet er goed uit, helaas dat ik niks kan editen. Mijn complimenten.--Station7 mrt 7, 2010 11:45 (UTC) Sjabloon verdwenen Hoi Stefan, Om een of andere reden is het sjabloon Season6nav verdwenen, zoals je kan zien op Everybody Loves Hugo. Kan jij dit oplossen? LOSTNL-Riki feb 13, 2011 10:09 (UTC) :Het heeft even geduurd, maar het sjabloon is weer terug. Groeten, LOSTNL-Riki feb 21, 2011 20:12 (UTC) Interwikis Please change the interwikis of Lostpedia by theses: ar: da: de: el: en: es: fr: he: hu: ko: it: ja: pl: pt: pt-br: ru: zh: Cheers. Roi González (overleg) 2 nov 2013 17:31 (UTC)